Aladar's Adventures of Treehouse Hostage
Aladar's Adventures of Treehouse Hostage is another upcoming Dinosaur crossover planned to be re-edited by Yru17. It will appear in Google Drive in the near future. Plot Carl Banks (Jim Varney) is a dangerous counterfeiter and escapes from jail. Meanwhile Timmy Taylor (Joey Zimmerman) has a current project due on Monday and if he shows up empty handed he's going to summer school, simply because of his participation in class, and that his teacher and Principal Ott (Richard Kline) hate him. Carl Banks tries to print some more money and finds one of the counterfeit plates but can't print any money when his crooked ex-boss and his cops, who are counterfeiters as well, catch him at his base. He runs into Timmy Taylor's backyard and ends up in his treehouse. Timmy and his two best friends keep him hostage in Timmy's treehouse so that Timmy can take him to school on Monday to ace Current Events. However, keeping a major criminal hostage is more of a handful than they expected, due to the huge wedgies that Carl delivers. Until Timmy figures out that Carl is in the middle of a major counterfeit ring, Timmy & his friends help get revenge on the men who treated Carl badly (surprisingly, Timmy's principal is Carl's ex-boss who turned him into the authorities), in exchange for counterfeit money, of course. Timmy and his friends persuade his neighbor and rival Janie Paulson and her friend Angela to help them create a fake cash plate in order to lay a trap and Carl captured Ott and his men. The evil principal gets away Carl is set free as the kids tape recorded them running into the counterfeit gang and it proves Carl's innocence. Carl is offered witness protection if he cooperates and he does. At school on Monday Timmy's teacher doesn't believe his story until the police show up with Carl and arrest the principal for being the counterfeit gang's leader. As the school applauds Timmy and celebrates Ott's defeat, Janie kisses Timmy on the cheek. Timmy also gets a reward check for his actions which his dog buries in the backyard later that night. Trivia *Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormick, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Abu, Iago, The Goonies (Mikey Walsh, Brand Walsh, Mouth Devereaux, Data Wang, Chunk Cohen, Andy Carmichael, Stef Steinbrenner and Sloth Fratelli), Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Princess Tiana, Prince Naveen, Louis, Jesse Greenwood, Nadine, Randolph Johnson, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Flam, Gurgi, Rex, Woog, Dweeb, Elsa, Balto, Jenna, Boris, Muk and Luk, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Morgana MawCawber, Chip and Dale (Rescue Rangers), Gadget Hackwrench, Monterey Jack and Zipper, Hubie, Rocko, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Wally Gator, Huckleberry Hound, Augie Doggie and Daddy Doggie, Quickdraw McGraw, Baba Looey, Top Cat, Benny the Ball, Choo-Choo, Brain, Fancy-Fancy, Spook, Officer Charlie Dribble, Snagglepuss, Squiddly Diddly, Peter Potamus, Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Wilma Flintstone, Betty Rubble, Pebble Flintstone, Bamm-Bamm Rubble, Dino, The Jetsons (George, Jane, Judy, Elroy, and Astro), Robin Hood, Little John, Friar Tuck, Cinderella, Jaq and Gus, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, Baloo, Bagheera, King Louie, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy, and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Jake Long, Fu Dog, Roger Rabbit, Belle, the Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Fifi the Feather Duster, Shrek, Princess Fiona, Donkey, Puss in Boots, Dragon, Danny, Sawyer, Fievel Mousekewitz, Yasha Mousekewitz, Tanya Mousekewitz, Papa Mousekewitz, Mama Mousekewitz, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley, Blu, Jewel, Carla, Bia, and Tiago, Rafael, Luiz, Pedro and Nico, The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Earl Sinclair, Fran Sinclair, Robbie Sinclair, Charlene Sinclair, Baby Sinclair, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Po, Shifu, the Furious Five (Tigress, Viper, Mantis, Monkey, and Crane), B.O.B., The Missing Link, Dr. Cockroach, Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, Valka, Stoick the Vast, Devon and Cornwall, Chanticleer, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, and Jack Skellington guest star in this film. *Rafiki, Kovu, Kiara, Butters Stotch, Ike Broflovski, Wendy Testaburger, The Sultan, Rajah the Tiger, Zuba, Florrie, Marlene, Launchpad McQuack, Prince Charming, the Fairy Godmother, Prince Eric, Melody, King Triton, Scuttle, Tip and Dash, Mowgli, Shanti, Ranjan and his father, Colonel Hathi, Hathi Jr., Lucky (The Jungle Book 2), Pinocchio, Geppetto, Marina, Maurice (Belle's father), Pudge, and Sally will make their cameos at the end the film celebrating Principal Ott's defeat. *''Tarzan'' and Treehouse Hostage were released in 1999. Category:Aladar's Adventures Series films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Yru17 Category:Request Films